No romperá tu corazón
by Mortrum
Summary: A Carly Shay se le arruina un noviazgo, ¿Freddy Benson sabrá qué hacer? [Los personajes son autoría de el productor de televisión Dan Schneider y su serie iCarly exhibida por la cadena Nickelodeon]


**No romperá tu… corazón**

Carly había roto con su último novio hacía pocas horas, creía que era culpa de su hermano Spencer así que no quería estar en su apartamento por esa noche, o al menos el tiempo que necesitara para reflexionar, mejor dicho calmarse, estaba muy tensa.  
—¿Qué haces aquí balanceándote Carly? es un tanto aterrador— aparece Freddy al dar la vuelta hacia el corredor desde las escaleras, ella sin decir nada se arroja a abrazarlo; un tanto confundido él se sonroja sonriente y consiente el abrazo.  
—Ay Freddy, no sé por dónde empezar— contesta Carly comenzando un sollozo que agrega impotencia en su voz.  
El joven deja caer su sonrisa de ganador al ser sacudido por la tristeza de su amiga y reacciona al instante:  
—Carly, entremos a mi apartamento al menos, ahí podrás decirme qué sucede— y la conduce hasta la puerta usando la mano en su espalda.  
—S-sí, tienes razón Fr-Fre…— no podía hablar, la chica ya había empezado a llorar, un lloriqueo silenciado, no quería ella que pareciere un escándalo mayor.

El muchacho le trae un vaso de limonada y se sienta a su lado, eso parecía resultar, los síntomas de la calma comenzaban a notarse; no la apuraba, que se tomara su tiempo, y si no quería contarlo no importaba: ese tiempo se lo dedicaría a ella, para acompañarla. Carly sí le contó lo sucedido, parecía ser que su hermano mayor malinterpretó las intenciones del guapo que andaba con ella, arruinó el noviazgo asustando al candidato en pocas palabras.

La tarde se transfiguraba en noche, la madre de Freddy no llegaba debido a que estaba teniendo una velada salvaje con T-Bo, ¿quién lo diría? lo que le faltaba a la señora Benson era un poco de "actividades extracurriculares" claro estaba, su hijo ya no estaría oprimido siempre. Carly y su amigo se quedaron viendo videos de sus fans de los cuales uno debían elegir para mostrar en su show; luego de varias risas y carcajadas comenzaba a asediarles el sueño así que pusieron alguna película en la TV, "¡realmente la he consolado!" pensaba él notando que su amiga ya ni pensaba en el malentendido con Spencer… "es tan bonita cuando llora, cuando ríe… y somnolienta" continúa acorralándose de esos pensamientos aparentemente inevitables, aún más con la muchacha inclinada hacia él, abrazados, solos. Freddy desplegó la parte baja del sofá casi desvirtuándolo a cama —Es para que estiremos las piernas— le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y poco a poco se quedaba dormida. La película de terror no asustaba.

Freddy miró su celular: 26 mensajes de Sam, ¡vaya! Había estado tan concentrado en su invitada que ni miró el celular luego de ponerlo en modo silencio, justo antes de que comenzara a sonar el llamado de la rubia lo apagó; tomó el de Carly e hizo lo mismo. No eran novios, no tenía porqué atender, ¿o sí? Bajó el volumen de la televisión y se acercó a susurrarle a su amiga:  
—Carly… Carly, ¿estás cómoda así?  
Y sí, estaba profundamente dormida, luego de tanto drama no se podía deducir otra cosa; le besó la mejilla a ver cómo reaccionaba ella… ni siquiera cambió su respiración. Cortó distancia entre sus bocas, parecía decidido a besarla, sus calzoncillos los empezó a sentir ajustados adelante. Pero no, no la besó. En eso ella se empieza a mover…  
—Oh no— se mentalizó él —tal vez ella fingía, ahora sabe qué pretendía, y…— pero no, realmente se movía para acomodarse de costado en el sofá y usarlo como cama. Freddy le siguió el desplazamiento ahora fingiendo él estar dormido o poco despierto, no podía creer que tenía el trasero de Carly sobre su erección; su exhalación se volvió apurada y sentir calor fue ineludible, además sus pantalones eran de tela, ¡los de ella también! —Santo cielo— se dijo en voz baja. Era quizá demasiado para él, nunca se había sentido tan pervertido y serlo en ese preciso instante incomodaba su moral.

Cruzó un brazo por encima de su amiga, por entre sus femeniles costillas y brazo hasta sentir con su mano uno de los senos… "¡Ahora sí la fregué!" creyó enseguida, pero nada, ni que lo hubiera manoseado con ganas. La mente del muchacho iba a colapsar, tal vez era su miembro el que iba a eyacular; pero tomó aire y lo evitó, con esos segundos para reflexionar se imaginó lo humillante que sería que sucediera algo así…  
"Listo, no haré nada" decidió sintiendo el pezón de Carly a través de la blusa con su dedo índice.

Al amanecer Carly nota los brazos de su amigo rodeándola, un bulto sobre su pantalón presionando el piso de su pelvis, y que la mamá Benson no ha llegado además ¡Qué ultraje sería que los viera en esa posición! Pero la chica no se alarmó, de hecho se tomó su tiempo para sentir a Freddy aferrado a ella como si fuere una osito Teddy grande.  
—Ehm… Fredo— susurró sin ánimos de despertarlo, sólo para asegurarse que aún dormía; sí, el nerd soñaba. Suavemente se desprendió del abrazo sensual y se enderezó, "Vaya bulto" pensó sin saber qué concluir, pero la situación le causó gracia pues además recordaba lo mucho que la contuvo él cuando estaba inestable —¿Eso lo levanté yo? — susurró mirándolo roncar mesurado; ¿y si se despertaba?

Carly deslizó su mano hasta el bulto del durmiente un tanto sonrojada pero aún con travieso gesto en sus facciones, deleitó su curiosidad averiguando con sus dedos como pinzas la forma exacta de la cálida figura rígida: desde la raíz pasando por el tronco se podían degustar los detalles comprendido el frenillo hasta terminar en el glande. Era excitante, pero ahora quería también verlo; él seguía con su tenue ronquido, ¿qué tanto podía suceder? Así que acercó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Freddy con ademán de prevenida y con mucha paciencia empezó a bajarle los pantalones conjunto a la ropa interior. Primero se asomaron unos sutiles pelos púbicos hasta que brotó bruscamente el premio esperado, estaba bastante húmeda la zona del joven en esa región "¿Qué rayos te pasó anoche amiguito?" pensó chistosa imaginando que algo relacionado a un sueño húmedo tendría sentido, de todas formas entre sus piernas se daba comienzo a algo parecido… en especial con sus labios tan cerca de ese venoso anfitrión.

El teléfono fijo suena, Freddy supo espontáneamente que era su madre llamándolo así que salta a atender apurado con cierta somnolencia anexada, Carly no pudo devolver "las cosas" a su lugar a tiempo así que ni bien Freddy Benson atendió el teléfono lo notó… su pene afuera —¡Qué carám…!— pero no pudo terminar su frase pues con sólo direccionar sus ojos a Carly, ella estaba dormida, ¿lo estaba?  
—¿Cómo dices mi Freddy? — la voz de su mamá seguía en tono —¿…todo está bien en casa?  
—Sí mamá, ¿por qué no?  
—Ay mi Freddy, estoy yendo hacia ahí, no sabré como disculparme por no haber vuelto anoche, yo…  
—Mamá, ¡mamá! Todo está bien, me alegro de que hayas disfrutado de lo que sea que hayas ido a hacer en tu evento.  
Fue difícil cortarle a su madre pero al fin la charla terminó, no le había quitado el ojo a Carly en todo ese tiempo pues quería entender cómo su "cosita" había llegado hasta afuera por sí sola y… "Un momento, ¿por qué Carly duerme en esa distancia si yo me levanté desde ahí? Su rostro estaba en…" calculaba la mente de Freddy pero al segundo se notó confundido, s ehabía levantado de su sueño tan repentinamente a atender el teléfono que no recordaba bien los hechos como para siquiera afirmar que su amiga le había… "¡No, qué ocurrencia! Estoy hablando de Carly ¿no? qué me he creído"  
Pero la duda le permanecía "Habré sido yo el que… No, lo recordaría, lo recordaría…"

—¿Qué pasó Freddy? — Carly finge un bostezo para simular que comienza a levantarse de la cama recién entonces.  
—Llamó mamá, viene en camino.  
—Oh bueno, supongo que tengo que irme ahora mismo— se pone de pie lentamente.  
—Sí, no cabe duda pero… ehmm…  
—¿Qué? ¿qué tienes Freddy, por qué no has dejado de mirarme así?  
—Pues… Carly… no sé cómo preguntarte pero, ¿cuántas veces te despertaste anoche? Yo una.  
—Pues no, no me desperté anoche, recién ahora, ¿qué sucede Fredo?  
—No, nada, nada…  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — ella desconfía de sí misma y debe asegurarse de que él no sospeche siquiera.  
—Pues… no, no, es que ¡Uh-júu! Dormí con Carly Shay anoche ¿eh? — busca una justificación rápida, no importa que fuera tonta.  
—A-ah, eso, qué tonto eres Freddy— contesta ella con una sonrisa en vez de sentirse incómoda, ella sabe de su culpabilidad claro está.

—Sí, perdona, fue un chiste bobo.

—No dije eso, yo… quería agradecerte Freddy por lo que hiciste por mí anoche.  
—Sabes que lo hice de corazón amiga.  
—Ahora me siento despejada para hacer las paces con Spencer y seguir adelante— añade acercándose a su amigo.  
—Pues genial Carly, nos veremos en el show supongo— expresa él comenzando a sentirse incomodado por la cercanía que generaba ella entre ambos.

Carly le besa la mejilla con un aire seductor envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos como queriendo colgarse, lo deja mudo, pero no puede evitar soltar su sonrisa de ganador ruborizado. Sin dejarlo comentar al respecto simplemente abre la puerta y se marcha. Afuera justo pasaba Sam…  
—¿Sam?  
—Oh Carly  
—¿Qué haces a las seis de la mañana llegando a mi puerta?  
—¿Yo…? pues, ¿qué haces tú saliendo de la casa de Freddy tan temprano?  
—Ehmm, ¿sabes qué? dejémoslo a mano, te invito a desayunar en casa.  
—Me gusta el desayuno.  
—Sí, en el comedor tengo pen…— un lapsus verbal casi delata en dónde estaban sus pensamientos.  
—¿Un "pen…" qué?  
—Un'un pepinillo es decir.  
—Ah ok, estás rara ¿eh? No preguntaré sobre eso de todas formas, no hasta comer al menos…  
—¡Sam!  
La oreja de Freddy oyó eso husmeando desde atrás de su puerta.


End file.
